Firsts
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is a series of firsts in Sammy and Gibbs relationship from first kiss to first embarrassing moments and more. Hope you enjoy!
1. Vapor Rub Does Wonders

**A/N: So this is the first in a series of firsts in Gibbs and Sammy's relationship. It should be in order starting with their first date but for some reason this story jumped at me to by typed first so here we are. This is the first time Sammy is sick once they start dating and Gibbs working some magic to make her feel better. Enjoy the fluff!**

oOoOoOo

 **Vapor Rub Does Wonders**

oOoOoOo

Sammy coughed into her elbow before blowing her nose miserably and going back to her email. She could feel Tony staring at her but didn't have it in her to glare at him so she ignored it. She took a sip of her coffee before falling into another coughing fit.

"You sound rough," Tony spoke up. "Should you even be here?"

"I'll be fine," Sammy mumbled once she caught her breath.

"You don't sound fine," Gibbs said as he came around the corner. "Go home."

"I'll be fine," Sammy insisted again. "I can work."

Gibbs shot her a look and raised an eyebrow at her and Sammy rustled up as much energy as she could to shoot him a challenging look right back.

"Fine but if we get a case you're on desk duty," Gibbs caved.

"Deal," Sammy agreed.

Kairi slid in behind Gibbs and settled into her desk before shooting Sammy a questioning concern look. Sammy gave her a thumbs up and settled back into pulling up her report to start working.

oOoOoOo

The day panned out to be rather quiet and at some point Gibbs slipped away for coffee. When he walked back into the bullpen he set a cup on Sammy's desk.

"It's tea. Drink it," Gibbs said simply answering Sammy's questioning look.

"Thanks," Sammy hummed congestedly before carefully bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip.

The rest of the day was spent completing outstanding reports and as dinner time rolled around Gibbs sent everyone home.

Once everyone else cleared out Gibbs moved to Sammy's desk and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever," Gibbs said simply.

"I'm not surprised," Sammy said leaning into Gibbs' hand.

"You wanna come home with me?" Gibbs asked softly. "I'll make you some soup and we'll see if we can find something to help with your congestion."

"Ok," Sammy said with a small nod and a cough.

Gibbs moved his hand and gave her shoulder a rub before moving to collect his things. Sammy pushed herself up and grabbed her bag before they headed for the elevator. Sammy rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder as they headed down to the garage. They slid into Gibbs' truck and Sammy rested her head on the window. Gibbs gave her knee a rub before starting the truck and heading for home.

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later Gibbs lay on the couch with Sammy lying on his chest. They had settled on the couch after some soup and setting Sammy up with some vapor rub for her chest.

"You feeling any better?" Gibbs asked softly as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"A bit," Sammy mumbled. "You're good at this."

"I try," Gibbs said with a quiet chuckle.

Sammy shivered a little as she yawned followed by a cough.

"Do you want a sweater?" Gibbs asked preparing to get up if she did.

"No I think I just want to go to bed," Sammy mumbled tiredly.

"Alright," Gibbs said softly. "Bed it is."

"Kay," Sammy yawned before sliding to the side so she could stand up.

Gibbs got up and they headed upstairs; Gibbs scooping up the vapor rub on the way. As they walked into the bedroom Gibbs sat Sammy on the bed before retrieving a pair of socks from his drawer.

"Scoot back a bit," Gibbs instructed as he knelt at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked curiously as she slid back on the bed.

"Vapor rub on your feet. It'll help with your cough," Gibbs said as eh unscrewed the vapor rub and scooped a dollop out.

Sammy gave him a funny look but before she could question him Gibbs started rubbing the vapor rub into her foot and she had to pull her foot away when he hit a ticklish spot.

"Are your feet ticklish?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Sammy mumbled not making eye contact with him.

"I'll try to make it quick then," Gibbs said as he motioned for her foot back.

Sammy reluctantly moved her foot back into his reach and he made quick work of rubbing the vapor rub in while Sammy's toes curled when he hit a ticklish spot. When he was finished he slid the socked onto her feet and rolled down the band to make them stay on.

"There you go," Gibbs said patting her knee before standing up and moving to hit the lights.

Sammy crawled under the covers with a yawn and Gibbs settled into bed behind her before pulling her close.

"You need anything before you fall asleep?" Gibbs asked softly as he felt her forehead.

"Nope," Sammy mumbled sleepily as she settled back into him.

"Alright," Gibbs hummed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

"Mkay," Sammy murmured, already starting to dose.

After some repositioning and a couple minutes of Gibbs rubbing large lazy circles into her back Sammy was settled into his side with her head on his chest as she snoring congestedly. Once he was sure she was out for the night Gibbs dosed off himself.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	2. Elevator Kisses

**A/N: So I know this has been too long coming but here is the second installment of my series of firsts for Sammy and Gibbs. Turns out elevators are for more than just moving from floor to floor faster.**

oOoOoOo

 **Elevator Kisses**

oOoOoOo

Sammy slid into the elevator beside Gibbs with a smile and handed him his coffee.

"Good Morning," Sammy chimed brightly.

"Morning," Gibbs hummed around a sip of coffee.

"Did you sleep ok?" Sammy asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah slept fine," Gibbs replied offhandedly.

"Work on the boat at all?" Sammy asked after a sip of her own coffee.

"Did a bit of sanding. Nothing major," Gibbs mumbled with a shrug.

Sammy continued to ask random questions but after the third one, Gibbs decided she was just trying to fill the silence that would settle if she stopped. Deciding that if that was the case he had better ideas to accomplish that he stayed quiet. When he didn't answer right away Sammy turned to look at him and Gibbs leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sammy seemed shocked at first but smiled against his lips before leaning up to kiss him back. They broke as the elevator stopped.

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" Sammy asked slightly out of breath.

"Just a little," Gibbs hummed with a smirk.

"Well you can stop me like that anytime," Sammy said smiling at him as the doors opened.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gibbs chuckled as they stepped off the elevator and headed for the bullpen.

They settled into their chairs and opened their emails to wait for everyone to get in. Sammy couldn't help but smile at her screen as she worked on calming the flutters in her stomach.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	3. Making the First Move

**A/N: Here's part 3 to the Firsts series. This happened to be Sammy and Gibbs' first date and the events leading up to it. It's taken forever to get these up but hopefully they should all be posted soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Making the First Move**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat at her desk trying to pay attention to the case they were currently working but found herself drifting back to a conversation she had with Declan the night before. After weeks of flirting and late nights working with Gibbs Declan had finally managed to give Sammy the push she had needed to make the decision to make the first move and ask Gibbs out. The more she thought about it though the more she couldn't decide where to start. Before she could think on it much more Gibbs walked into the bullpen wanting answers.

"What did'ya find?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner.

"Well it looks like our prime suspect might have had motive after all," Tony started pausing before Gibbs fixed him with a pointed stare. "Oh uh yeah our Corporal had a handful of off shore accounts. Total contents of which happens to be over 4 million and the only person with access besides him is his ex-fiancée but only in the event of his death."

"We've put a BOLO out on both her and her car but so far no hits," Declan chimed in.

"I've been watching both her accounts and the ones off shore to see if any money is moving," Kairi added as she clicked away on her keyboard. "So far nothing as moved in or out in the last 48 hours."

"Keep an eye on it," Gibbs half barked with a sigh. "Have we looked over phone records yet?"

"Oh," Sammy mumbled as she realized his question was directed at her. "I've looked over everything and so far, nothing weird. I tried to ping her phone, but she has it turned off."

Gibbs sighed and was about to respond when his phone rang. He answered and after a short conversation hung up.

"Abby found a brother close to the last place her cell pinged. She's sending you the address, you 3 go check it out," Gibbs ordered before motioning to Sammy. "You're with me."

Tony, Declan and Kairi gathered their things as Sammy followed Gibbs to the elevator. Sammy quickly realized that this might be her only chance to get him alone for the next couple says so if she was going to make her move she better bite the bullet.

"Hey so I know this is really direct and all but do you maybe wanna have dinner with me?" Sammy asked abruptly. "I mean after we catch the wife, and all this is wrapped up."

The look of surprise on Gibbs face followed by his lack of answer seemed to be the answer she dreaded she would get but as her expression fell Gibbs immediately perked up and pulled the emergency stop.

"I'm not saying no," Gibbs said trying to get her to liven up. "Just I'm not that young and are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sammy insisted with a vigorous nod. "If you don't want to you can say so though."

"It's a date," Gibbs said simply before leasing the emergency stop.

"Ok," Sammy said with a smile. "It's a date."

They stepped out of the elevator when it stopped and headed for the lab.

oOoOoOo

A couple days and an all-nighter later they had finally wrapped up the case. Gibbs had agreed to pick Sammy up and had mentioned he knew a good place for dinner.

Much to Sammy's pleasant surprise Gibbs gave her more than three words during dinner. They stayed long after they had finished eating and when they decided they should go Gibbs slipped the waiter a card to pay before Sammy could even open her wallet. Sammy was so used to splitting the bill with whoever she was out with it caught her off guard. They headed for the card and the whole drive back to Sammy's apartment was spent in light conversation. When they pulled up to the apartment building Gibbs stopped in front of the doors and put the car in park.

"I should probably let you get home," Sammy said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I had a great time though."

"Good," Gibbs said flashing her a smile. "We should do this again."

"Yes," Sammy agreed as she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before opening the door. "Good night."

"G'night," Gibbs hummed before Sammy closed her door.

He waited until she as inside before pulling out of the parking lot and heading for home.

oOoOoOo

Sammy turned the key in the lock and was surprised to find Declan giving her a cheeky grin from the couch.

"So I take it your hot date went well?" Declan half asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a jokingly seductive manor.

"Yeah it did," Sammy hummed as she settled beside her. "I thought you were spending the night at Tony's."

"Senior emergency Tony didn't think would be an easy fix," Declan said with a shrug. "I offered to help but Tony insisted he has it and that we shouldn't both have to suffer through Senior's shenanigans so here I am."

"Aww damn Senior," Sammy said as she pulled her legs up to cross them.

"Yeah but at least now I don't have to wait for the juicy details," Declan countered. "So spill."

"It was really laid back, almost like we've been doing it forever," Sammy explained smiling. "And he's chatty when he gets comfortable. I think he said more to me tonight than he has in the last three years."

"Wow never would have pegged Gibbs as that guy," Declan said with a shrug. "Sounds like a good sign though."

"Must be," Sammy hummed.

"There's going to be a second date yeah?" Declan asked curiously.

"Yeah I think so," Sammy mumbled warmly.

"Well then I think we should celebrate with ice cream," Declan said as she slid off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Definitely," Sammy agreed with a smile as she followed.

It wasn't long before they were settled back on the couch with ice cream in hand and a movie on for background noise as they chatted about this and that.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


End file.
